Rise Of The Namikaze V2
by Kage Okami
Summary: After unlocking a rare kekkei genkai said to only be possed by the Senju clan Naruto finds himself leaving the village with Tsunade and Jiraiya on a training trip and will return with not only being Hokage as his goal but restoring the Uzumaki back to it's glory, the name Namikaze will be feared again. Naruto x Tayuya x ? x ?.
1. Chapter 1

Well here is the first chapter of the rewrite I hope you guys enjoy it and I've decided that Naruto will have only two kekkei genkai. One will be the Rinnigan but he won't be getting it anytime soon and as far as pairing's go there will be three girls for Naruto one of which will be Tayuya but the remaining two will be voted on by you the readers. The poll is in my profile and who ever is in 1st and 2nd place will be the winners there are 12 choices and you can pick four from the list. For those that have read the first version of this I have the original chapters saved as well as the orignal poll results from the orignal poll. As for lemons while trying to keep with rules I will post a more unedited version of this story on AFF's site. Thank's for reading and now on with chapter 1.

Rise Of The Namikaze

Chapter 1

_Konoha October 10__th__ five years after the Kyuubi No Yoko attack._

The moon shone high giving light to the streets of Konoha as bar patrons either walked home or progressed to the next bar. A young blond haired boy ran down the street while people just stared or sneered at him as he ran by. He soon came to stop when he noticed a figure carrying a sack over his shoulder that seemed to be moving a little.

"Hey mister what's in the bag?" The boy called as he ran up to him.

"Nothing you should be concerned with boy." Said the man sneering as the boys eye's widened at the sight of the headband that the man was wearing.

"Find him he took the heiress!" Came the shouts of a few men nearby as Naruto looked toward the voices then back at the man who thrust a kunai at him but he moved enough out of the way that it hit his shoulder. The boy then punched the man in the gut causing him to drop the squirming bag and fall to his knees.

"No one hurts my friends." The boy said punching him in the face and sending him flying through the nearby wall his entire face caved in.

"Over here!" Called a voice as the boy opened the bag to reveal a girl around his age with short indigo hair and lavender eyes wearing a flower print kimono. The boy removed the gag in her mouth and untied her feet and hands before she tackled him in a hug crying uncontrollably.

"It's okay Hinata your family members are coming and I took care of that guy." He said as she sobbed harder.

"Ah Naruto I see you managed to rescue Hinata." Said a man in white robes with matching eyes and long black hair.

"Yeah I um need to go though." He said as the man nodded taking the sobbing girl from him before noticing the hole in the wall with a pair of legs dangling out of it. He then turned to call back to Naruto but he was already gone.

_Next Morning_

Naruto stood in front of an old man wearing white robes with a red and white hat on his head. He had a a white goatee and dark eye's his wrinkled hands working quickly as he signed some papers before moving to the next document.

"What can I do for you today Naruto?" He asked as Naruto looked at him.

"Um Sarutobi-jiji last night I managed to save Hinata from being kidnapped." Naruto started as the old man nodded.

"Yes I was informed about that and I must say that I'm impressed so much so that I've decided to let you join the shinobi academy next year." He said as Naruto smiled.

"That's great except I killed that guy last night Jiji." Replied Naruto as Sarutobi's eye's widened.

"You killed him?" He asked as Naruto nodded.

"I don't know how but when I punched him I sent him flying down the alley and through a wall and then the stab wound I got was fully healed after I had gotten home. "What's happening to me Jiji?" Naruto asked shakily as Sarutobi looked at him.

"You got stabbed!? Why didn't you go to the hospital?" He asked as Naruto fidgeted.

"Like I said it was healed by the time I got home." He replied.

"I see." Said Sarutobi in thought. "How much do you know about the founding clans Naruto?" He asked as Naruto looked at him.

"I know that the two major founding clans are the Senju and the Uchiha." He replied as Sarutobi nodded.

"I will shed a little more light on your clan Naruto." He said as Naruto looked at him a little confused.

"What do you mean?" He asked as Sarutobi pulled out a pipe and stuffed some tobacco in it before lighting it.

"The Uzumaki are or were a clan but they were not established in Konoha." He started as Naruto's eye's widened.

"They came from our sister village of Uzushiogakure no Sato in Uzu No Kuni and before you get to excited the village was wiped out during the second shinobi world war." He said as Naruto looked down sadly. "However the Uzumaki are distantly related to the Senju." He continued as Naruto looked up at him.

"Would that make Tsunade my relative?" He asked as Sarutobi stroked his goatee in thought.

"I suppose so especially since her grandmother was an Uzumaki." He said as Naruto's eye's brightened up.

"Then why don't you have her comeback to the village then we can live together?" He asked as Sarutobi sighed before puffing on his pipe a little.

" You're right she should be here after all you're the only family she has left and she's the only family you have left." He said as Naruto smiled. "Now back to what I was trying to tell you about the Senju clan." He continued while pulling out a sheet of paper and began writing. "You see a apparently a rare kekkei genkai for the Senju beside's wood release is super strength." He said as Naruto looked at him with wide eye's. "Tsunade in fact has this same kekkei genkai herself." He continued signing his name on the paper.

"What were the Uzumaki best known for?" Asked Naruto as Sarutobi smiled.

"They were known for there sealing abilities and for there ability to live longer then a normal person." He said as Naruto cocked his head to the side.

"Living longer sounds cool but what's so great about sealing?" He asked as Sarutobi chuckled.

"With sealing you're only limited by your imagination for instance you can make a sealing scroll that could absorb a jutsu that you could then release on an opponent later or you make something as simple as a storage scroll. You see it was the Uzumaki clans skill with sealing that made the other nations fear them." He said as Naruto nodded.

"Do you think I could learn how to do sealing?" Naruto asked as Sarutobi chuckled.

"It's an advanced art how ever the Uzumaki did leave there sealing scrolls and teaching material with us before there village was attacked." He said as Naruto looked at him pleadingly. "I suppose I could give you the beginner stuff though to start on while I look into getting Tsunade back here." He said smiling as Naruto began hopping up and down excitedly.

_Two weeks later_

A woman with long blond hair tied into two ponytails sat in front of Sarutobi she wore a green gambling jacket with a gray kimono like blouse that had red outlines on it and was held loosely shut with a blue obi allowing her to show off a generous portion of her large J cup bust, her pant's were the same color as her obi and she wore heeled sandals. Her amber eyes studied the old man in front of her with a look of irritation as he stared back.

There was another woman standing behind her with an older man next to her. The woman had short black hair and matching eyes. She wore a gray kimono with a white outline a matching colored obi wrapped tightly around her waist and a fishnet shirt underneath the kimono, a pig wearing a red vest in her arms. The man wore a gray top with a fishnet shirt underneath and matching pants with a red waist length jacket over the shirt. He had long white spiky hair tied into a ponytail with two chin length strands of hair framing his face and a spiked headband on his head.

"Tsunade I'm rather disappointed it took so much to get you to comeback here." Said Sarutobi to the blond woman as she crossed her arms. "It's nice to see you again Shizune you've grown a lot since I last saw you." He continued as the black haired woman smiled at him.

"What is it that you want because Jiraiya told me you would pay off my gambling debts if I came back." Said Tsunade a little harshness and distain in her voice.

"This is about Uzumaki Naruto." He said as she looked at him before shrugging.

"I don't have anything to do with the kid, he's Jiraiya's godson and I have no ties to him." She said dismissively as Sarutobi puffed on his pipe.

"You do have a tie with him Tsunade because he's your cousin." Sarutobi replied as Tsunade arched an eyebrow before smiling.

"Oh please trying to guilt me into staying now how pathetic I told you that I want nothing to do with this village anymore and I mean it." She said harshly as she narrowed her eye's at him while he shoved a folder at her.

"DNA does not lie." He said as she opened the folder. "Let me give you a lesson about your family tree you see Hirashima had a sister who married into the Uzumaki clan she married the brother of Uzumaki Mito and gave birth to son who then married and his wife gave birth to Uzumaki Kushina who you know gave birth to Naruto." He said as Tsunade looked through the papers then back to Sarutobi.

"This makes no sense Kushina was twelve when she came here and grandma was one hundred and ten." She said as Sarutobi looked at her.

"You forget the longevity that the Uzumaki posses that trait is the only thing that's kept you from dieing quickly from using your regenerating abilities." He said as Tsunade closed the folder.

"I want to do my own test." She said as Sarutobi nodded.

"Jiraiya please go get Naruto." He said to the white haired man as he nodded before leaving.

_Twenty minutes later_

Jiraiaya soon returned with Naruto who had a smile on his face when he saw Tsunade.

"Shizune take the blood sample and analyze it." She said as Shizune nodded.

"But Sarutobi-jiji already analyzed my blood and told me we were related." Said Naruto as Tsunade nodded.

"I'm just double checking it." She replied standing. "Now if you'll excuse me I am going to get dinner." She said.

"Maybe we could eat together and get to know one another better since we'll be staying together." Said Naruto as she looked at him.

"That will be fine I suppose but don't get your hopes up." She said as he smiled before following her.

"Hey why don't we all eat together then it has been a while." Suggested Jiraiya as Sarutobi nodded in agreement while Tsunade sighed before nodding.

_Several Days Later_

Tsunade groaned looking over the data that Shizune had brought her. After all the testing it was clear that Naruto was indeed her cousin which in some ways made her happy but in others made her scarred.

"Well I trust that you are satisfied?" Asked Sarutobi as Tsunade nodded. "Then I trust that you will agree to taking care of him and come back to Konoha?" He asked as she sat silently.

"No." She replied while he looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you mean no?" He asked angrily as Tsunade looked at him.

"I will take care of him but not here he will come with me when I leave." She said as Sarutobi looked at her narrowing his eyes. "Naruto told me that you wanted him to join the academy next year if you want me to take care of him then I and Jiraiya when available will be the ones to teach him and one of the things that he will benefit from is real world experience." She said as Sarutobi lit his pipe again before looking at her.

"You do realize that he is already studying the sealing arts?" He asked as she nodded.

"I plan on taking him to Uzu so he can at least see a part of where he comes from and I plan on making sure he meets my and Jiraiya's requirements not that of an academy in order to become a shinobi." She said as Sarutobi gulped at the thought of that. "That is my deal if you want me to take care of him. If you insist I stay then I'll just leave and not give another thought about the situation." She continued as Shizune's eye's widened slightly not believing what she heard.

"Fine." He said as Tsunade smiled. "However I require a biweekly report from you on his progress and when he progresses to the next step in his seal training you are to send the material he was studying back with a summon and I will send him the next step." He continued as she nodded.

"We will leave in the morning then." Said Tsunade as Sarutobi nodded before she left.

"I also want you to come back when the class he would've graduated with takes there chunin exams so that I may properly evaluate him." He said as she nodded while walking out. "May Kami be merciful to you Naruto because my two students will not." He thought before sitting.

_Two weeks later_

Naruto, Tsunade, and Shizune stood before the ruins of Uzushiogakure no Sato. Broken and knocked over stone pillars with intricate swirl designs laid all over the village. The once protective wall laid in ruin along with the building's it once helped protect with the only standing structure being what would've been the Uzukage tower. Naruto just stared at what once was the home of his clan before looking at Tsunade who had a sad look in her eyes.

"It must've been a beautiful place." He murmured as Tsunade nodded before walking toward the tower with Naruto exploring old ruined buildings.

"Hey I found something!" He shouted getting Tsunade's and Shizune's attention as they entered an old building. Tsunade paused her eye's slightly widening at the sight of a broken stone cut out of a gold lotus with part of the Uzumaki symbol on it. "I found some kunai in the back and they're not rusted at all but they also have a seal on them." He said excitedly as Tsunade took a kunai from him.

"This was once the Golden Lotus Smith Shop." She said inspecting the kunai which were slightly longer then the normal kunai and they also had a slight curve ending in a sharp curved point meaning that these were met for hand to hand combat and not throwing. The other kunai he had was slender and only the width of two senbon needles but the tip was tri shaped with a blade running down each tip so that when it hit it's target it made a hole instead of a cut. "This curved kunai was made for hand to hand combat and the seal is to keep it from rusting and more then likely to keep it from breaking easily. This straight tri shaped kunai was met for throwing." She said as Naruto nodded.

"Well I only found one of each so I'll put them in a storage scroll for safe keeping." He said as Tsunade smiled.

"At least keep the curved kunai out for use." She said as he nodded before running into a back room.

"Oh it seems some storage scrolls survived." Said Shizune as Tsunade turned to find her shifting through some rubble. She carefully unrolled the scrolls before applying chakra to them causing a large poof of smoke which after it cleared revealed four crimson and navy blue uniforms and a couple of dress outfits. The uniform top was sleeveless with the red Uzumaki symbol placed on the back and crimson trim going around the bottom, sleeve holes, and high collar of the shirt which also gave some protection to the neck. It also had three holsters for scrolls on each breast with four more on lower half of both sides of the shirt and it felt a great deal heavier then what it should for just cloth. The bottoms were navy blue with three scroll holsters on the left leg and were also heavier then normal.

"Must've been someone's order I bet Naruto could fit in to these when he gets older." Said Tsunade as Shizune nodded before there was a crashing sound from the room Naruto was in followed by a small cloud of dust.

"COOL!" Naruto yelled as Tsunade walked in while Shziune placed the uniforms in a new sealing scroll.

Naruto was covered in dust and dirt and part of the forge had collapsed from the looks of thing's but in his hands was a wakazashi. The hilt of the sword had a ornate fox head on it with a gold Konoha leaf imbedded in the handle on the right side and a gold Uzu swirl imbedded on the left. The guard was mad to look like tails wrapping around the blade which was slightly curved with what looked like several seals etched into the blade. The scabbard was a dark red with the gold leaf symbol and Uzu symbol next to each other toward the top on both sides.

"A wakazashi that's an incredible find I'm surprised that it's still here." Said Tsunade as Naruto looked at her questionably. "After the villiage was destroyed looters ransacked the place and took everything that wasn't taken when what remained of the villagers fled." She explained as Naruto nodded.

"Well I found this behind the forge." He said happily as Tsunade nodded.

"Let's go to the tower next before leaving." She said as Naruto nodded putting the Wakazashi in his storage scroll with the kunai.

The tower was large and mostly intact but the inside was a disaster with the spiral stairway leading to the top almost completely destroyed which made Tsunade smirk.

"Alright Naruto time to practice that chakra control exercise I taught you." She said as Naruto paled. "At the top of this tower is the Uzukage's office and my grandmother once told me behind a stone wall with the Uzumaki clan symbol is the Uzukage's vault filled with the teaching's of the Uzumaki clan and other treasures but only the blood of an Uzumaki can open the door so you are to climb this wall to the top and find the vault." She said as Naruto groaned before applying chakra to his feet and started walking up the wall but fell flat on his back.

"This is impossible!" He yelled in frustration.

_Eight hours later_

Naruto wheezed as he lay on his back nearly exhausted as Tsunade looked down at him.

"How far?" She asked as Naruto smirked.

"Three quarters." He said as she nodded.

"Take a break for the night then continue tomorrow." She said as he nodded before sitting up and following her to there camp where Shizune passed Naruto his plate while he sat which was filled with vegetables and part of a rabbit.

"No ramen?" He asked while pouting.

"You need to eat healthier thing's Naruto." She said as he growled at the menacing looking carrots and green beans on his plate. "I thought you would at least like carrots they are orange after all." She said.

"Yeah they masquerade as my favorite color to trick me into eating them but I'm on to there game." He replied as Tsunade frowned.

"You'll eat your vegetables or no ramen for two months." She said as Naruto's eye's widened while his mouth dropped open before grumbling while spearing some vegetables and stuffing them in his mouth as Tsunade smirked in victory.

_Next Morning_

Naruto took a deep breath while he slowly walked up the wall of the Uzukage tower making sure to keep his chakra flow even and not to use a lot which would send him flying or to little which would cause him to fall. He didn't know how far up he was he made it a point not to look down but the ceiling was really close and he could make out a hole in the wall where the office should've been. He walked into the hole breathing a sigh of relief before looking down finding Tsunade and Shizune looking up at him.

"Well he made it." Said Shizune as Tsunade smirked.

"Now he just has to walk down." She replied as Naruto disappeared back into the hole.

He looked around at the now destroyed office and soon found what he was looking for on the far wall near a window. He pricked his finger with a kunai and wiped his blood on the Uzumaki clan symbol but nothing happened but then he snapped his finger remembering that he had to apply chakra as well since this was a blood seal which he was currently studying the basic forms of. The swirl pattern on the door glowed before opening revealing an empty room with broken shelves. Naruto walked in looking around hoping to find something anything but soon hung his head when it was apparent like the rest of the village this place was ransacked to.

"Look underneath the underneath." Said Tsunade making him jump before turning to her.

"What's that suppose to mean?" He asked.

"Not everything is as it appears." She replied as Naruto looked at the room then floor before cocking his head to side then moved a broken shelf out of the way revealing a sunken line etched into the floor which prompted him to move more shelves finding more lines. He quickly moved all the shelves out of the room and was soon standing on a large seal array that was disguised as an elaborate floor design. He pricked his finger again and smeared a bit of blood on the seal then applied his chakra making the seal glow and soon compartments began opening around the floor and in the walls revealing scrolls, jewels, and other treasures.

"Wow." He said as Tsunade nodded looking around.

"Now Lady Tsunade this is also Naruto's so don't squander all of it on gambling." Said Shizune as Tsunade scowled at her but sighed before nodding.

"This isn't mine I forfeit my share to Naruto." She said as Naruto looked at her wide eyed. "I have the Senju fortune you have nothing." She said as Naruto raised an eye brow.

"But isn't part of the Senju fortune technically mine?" He asked as she nodded.

"But I'm entrusting what's left of the Uzumaki fortune to you after all you are the bearer of the Uzumaki name not me." She said as Naruto smiled before nodding. He pulled a small scroll out which he used to unseal a scroll as big as him then unrolling it before he and the others began sealing all the items in the room into the scroll.

_Thirty Minutes Later_

Naruto rolled the giant scroll back up which was now full with the different items they had found before sealing it back into the smaller scroll then placing it back into a scroll pouch he found in one of the abandoned buildings that was clipped to his belt.

"That's everything so where are we going next?" Naruto asked as Tsunade smiled at him.

"Where ever the next ferry takes us after all you're suppose to be experiencing the world." Tsunade replied while he nodded.

"Thank's for taking me with you Tsunade it's nice to be with someone that doesn't hate me." He said as Tsunade gave a weak smile before nodding.

"Now all I need to do is send a report to Sarutobi-sensei." She said as Naruto smiled before pulling his containment scroll from his pouch.

"I think I'll send this to Sarutobi-jiji for safe keeping." He said as she nodded in agreement.

Tsunade spent the next ten minutes writing her report before biting her thumb and smearing the blood over a tattoo on her left wrist then going through several hand signs then slamming her hand on the ground causing a poof of smoke which revealed a small pink slug.

"Please deliver these scrolls to Sarutobi-sensei." She said as the slug nodded.

"Of course my lady." The slug replied before poofing away.

"That was awesome when can I learn to do that!" Naruto yelled excitedly as Tsunade smiled.

"When your chakra control is better." She replied as Naruto hung his head in defeat.

End Of Chapter 1

A/N: Well I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter of my rewrite I should be getting to where I began this story originally around chapter 3 at the earliest. Please review good or bad I don't care I do this for fun anyway and don't forget to vote on the poll in my profile on who Naruto's 2nd and 3rd wife will be. Thanks again for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Naruto wish I did but I don't

Rise Of The Namikaze

Chapter 2

_Seven Years since Naruto left Konoha_

Naruto quickly dodged a punch from Tsunade which ended up making a crater in the ground when she hit while Naruto came at her with a round house kick which she caught and proceeded to lift him into the air and slam him into the ground leaving another crater only for him to disappear in a cloud of smoke making her smirk as she looked around. Then up as Naruto dropped from the air with his heal making another crater as she dodged while Naruto lunged forward trying to punch her as she dodged effortlessly before lunging forward and hitting him in the abdomen making his eye's bulge out then hit into the air with an uppercut. She then jumped into the air before doing a summersault while making sure her leg was stretched out her heel making contact with Naruto and sending him rocketing back to the ground leaving a gigantic impact crater as she landed on the edge.

"Very good Naruto you managed to last longer against me this time." She said as the Naruto in the crater went poof before Naruto emerged from the ground underneath her his fist making contact with her abdomen making her skid back slightly as she clutched it before looking at him while still smiling.

"Lady Tsunade we've received a message from the Hokage!" Shizune yelled as both Naruto and Tsunade looked at her but Tsunade soon turned and flicked him in the head sending him to the ground knocking him out.

"Never let your guard down." She said smirking before picking him up and carrying him toward the hotel they were staying at with Shizune following.

_Thirty Minutes Later_

Naruto groaned as he sat up in his bed only to find Tsunade and Shizune packing then finding a crimson and navy blue uniform with a Konoha headband sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Sarutobi-sensei has asked us to go to the small island nation of Wave apparently Kahashi has gotten in over his head along with his genin team." Said Tsunade as Naruto nodded.

"Where did the uniform come from?" Asked Naruto as Shizune smiled.

"I found it in a storage scroll when we were in Uzu seven years ago." She replied as Naruto smiled while looking at.

"Why's it so heavy?" He asked as Tsunade looked at him.

"Well we found underneath the cloth is a tightly woven metal mesh." Said Tsunade as Naruto nodded taking the uniform into the bathroom so he could change.

_Four days later_

Naruto, Tsunade, and Shizune stepped off a boat into a run down little village.

"Look at this place." Said Naruto solemnly as he looked at a little girl walking by that seemed to be way to thin for someone her age.

"Hello Tsunade." Said a male voice making the group turn to find a man leaning on a crutch with gravity defying gray hair wearing a green flack jacket, blue pants with a kunai and shuriken holster on his right leg, a mask covering the lower part of his face and his Konoha headband over his left eye.

"Kakashi what is the situation?" Asked Tsunade as the man sighed rubbing the back of his head.

"This village is in an economic slum because of a man named Gato my team and I were hired to protect a man named Tazuna who's building a bridge to connect the island to the mainland. I thought we would've been just protecting him from bandits since this mission was ranked at a C but on our way here we were attacked by the Demon Brothers." He continued as everyone listened. "After we captured them they managed to kill themselves with a suicide pill before we could get any info from them that's when I questioned Tazuna and he told us about Gato. I wanted to go back to the village but my team insisted that we push forward with the mission I thought I could handle anything that was to dangerous for them so I agreed to keep going, unfortunately the next assassin was Momochi Zabuza we battled which resulted in me using to much chakra and causing a slight case of chakra exhaustion. Unfortunately during my battle I was captured my genin team managed to free me but we lost one." He finished as Tsunade looked at him angrily.

"I'm disappointed in you Kakashi you knew that this mission had become to dangerous for a genin team and since when do you let your genin who know nothing of the dangers of a high ranking mission decide on whether you continue on or not, you know the proper protocol was to return to the village where Sarutobi-sensei would've sent the proper team and worked out a deal with Tazuna on how to pay for it." Said Tsunade harshly as Kakashi flinched at her tone. "As of right now I'm in charge of this mission and when we get back I'm making sure Sarutobi-sensei has a serious talk with you and I would consider yourself lucky if he doesn't demote you back to a chunin and take your genin team away." She continued as he nodded rapidly.

_Later That Night_

A man with short spiky hair wearing glasses a tank top with a towel around his neck set at a table a woman with waist length blue hair with dark eyes wearing a pink and red shirt with a long blue dress sat next to him.

Next to the man sat Kakashi and next to him sat a boy with black hair resembling a ducks butt and black eyes wearing a blue and white shirt with matching arm warmers that reached his elbow, white shorts, and sandals. Next to him sat a girl with waist length pink hair and jade green eye's wearing a red qipao dress and dark green shorts.

"I never thought I'd actually get to meet one of the Sanin in person much less two of her students." Said the girl as Tsunade looked at her.

"Shizune is my actual student Naruto is my cousin and I've been training him in mostly taijutsu and chakra control my teammate Jiraiya has been his primary teacher along with an old friend of ours from the war." She said as the girl's mouth hung open while the boy just narrowed his eye's at Naruto who just looked back.

"Sasuke don't start anything with him." Thought Kakashi looking at the black haired boy.

"Wow trained by both Sanin that's amazing although I never saw you at the academy." She said as Naruto smiled while rubbing the back of his head.

"I actually was traveling around the nations while doing my training and my graduation exam was a lot tougher then the academies I had to meet the criteria of all three of my sensei's which was tough." He said as she moved her chair closer to his.

"Maybe you could show me some of the thing's you learned." The girl asked as Naruto grinned.

"Sure Sakura I'd be happy to help you in your training." Replied Naruto as Sakura's eye's began to sparkle.

"If your exam was so much harder and your so much better then us because of it then why don't you prove it in a spar against me." Said Sasuke as Naruto looked at him.

"You don't want to do that." Said Naruto as Sasuke narrowed his eyes at him.

"I knew you were all talk I bet you can't even do a henge." Sasuke continued.

"Sasuke that's enough." Said Kakashi.

"I bet you weren't even practicing anything you were taught because you were to busy fucking Shizune." He continued as Naruto's eye's narrowed dangerously while Shizune stood anger in her eyes before raising her hand.

"You and me outside right now Uchiha." Said Naruto as Kakashi paled while Tsunade held back Shizune's hand giving her a smirk before Shizune looked at her but then smirked as well while Sasuke followed Naruto outside.

Sasuke quickly flipped through hand signs before putting his first two fingers to his lips and inhaling deeply before exhaling as a giant fireball appeared heading toward Naruto who pulled a crimson scroll from his scroll pouch and grabbing the edge before tossing it causing it to unroll rapidly revealing a seal then he placed his hand behind the seal and pumped chakra through it causing it to glow as the fireball was sucked into the scroll before it rolled it's self up then Naruto placed it back in his pouch.

"Thanks for the jutsu jackass I'll be sure to put it to good use later." Said Naruto as Sasuke gritted his teeth before he launched several shuriken at Naruto who pulled his Wakazashi and deflected them. Naruto then swung his Wakazashi at the ground causing a gust of wind to kick up blowing pebbles and dirt at Sasuke. Sasuke's eye's widened as the pebbles actually shot through his body and then various cuts and a couple of lacerations appeared on his cheeks, legs, arms, and torso making him fall to his knees shaking his eye's wide. Naruto then sheathed his wakazashi before walking past Sasuke then stopping. "I was being nice however Shizune is the one that's going to be healing you." He said before going back in as Shizune approached him a sadistic smile on her face as he continued shaking.

_Morning_

Naruto walked through the forest surrounding the village as Tsunade and Sakura went to protect Tazuna at the bridge with Shizune staying behind to monitor Kakashi and Sasuke's condition apparently his sword technique had caused several broken ribs and a broken arm. As he walked he came across what looked like a girl picking herbs in a clearing but upon closer examination he realized that it was a boy.

"Hey." He called as the boy looked up at him smiling. He had long black hair and matching eyes and wore a pink kimono with various swirls all over it.

"Hello." He said while standing.

"You know that it's not to safe to be out by yourself." Said Naruto as the boy looked at him.

"I need to collect herbs for my grandmother besides isn't it just as dangerous for you?" He asked as Naruto placed his hands behind his head.

"Nah I'm a shinobi and was asked to help free your villiage from Gato." He said as the boy smiled at him.

"I see aren't you scarred that you might die?" He asked as Naruto smiled.

"I made a promise that I wouldn't die until I became Hokage." He said as the boy looked at him. "And Uzumaki Naruto never goes back on his promise." He said as the boy nodded.

"Do you mind if I ask you a bit of a personal question?" The boy asked.

"No." Replied Naruto.

"What is it that you fight for or rather why do you wish to be Hokage?" The boy asked as Naruto blinked before placing his hand on his chin in thought.

"At first it was to get recognition from everyone but now I want to do it so I can protect the people I care about." He said as the boy nodded.

"That sounds like a worthwhile goal then. I have to go now though." The boy replied as he started to walk away.

"Hey what's your name." Naruto called after him as the boy turned.

"Haku." He replied before continuing onward.

"Naruto!" Yelled Sakura making him turn toward her.

"What is it Sakura?" He asked as Sakura ran up to him.

"Lady Tsunade sent me to tell you that it's your turn to watch Tazuna while she goes back to the house to check on Kakashi-sensei and the others." She said as Naruto nodded before following her.

_Three Day's Later_

Naruto and Tsunade followed Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura to the nearly completed bridge with Tazuna following them and Shizune opting to stay behind incase Gato tried to go after Tazuna's family. A thick fog had settled over the bridge and the river flowing underneath it leaving an eerie presence as the small group stopped at the entrance.

"Well this is a treat I was informed that you got help Kakashi but from one of the Sanin that was something I didn't know and the blond brat with you I would wager must be her son." Said a deep voice.

"My cousin actually." Replied Tsunade.

"I see he's not trembling in fear like your student's Kakashi." The voice continued.

"I'm not trembling in fear I'm just excited to show you how much I've improved since our last meeting." Said Sasuke smirking.

"Big words little boy let me put them to the test then." The voice replied as the fog cleared revealing a man with short semi spiky black hair and eyes wearing pinstriped pants with no shirt, black and white camouflage arm warmers that went to his shoulders, and bandages over the lower part of his face.

"Your fight is with me Zabuza." Said Kakashi as the man smirked.

"Fine Haku can test the brats then." He said as a shinobi wearing a white mask with a red swirl starting at the nose and going across the right cheek. His black hair was pinned up in a bun with two long thick bangs framing his face. He wore a blue half coat that had white trim tha was held loosely closed by a brown obi and wore brown pleated pants that reached just above his ankles.

Sasuke smirked at the boy before launching several shuriken at him as he charged. Haku easily avoided the shuriken before launching three needles at Sasuke causing him to dodge to his right then rapidly made hand signs as five clones appeared around him." Sasuke smirked before disappearing in a blur slashing at the five clones making them burst splashing water around him.

Zabuza watched on some what impressed with Sasuke's speed before his eye's wandered to Naruto who had yet to move from his spot. One would think the blond was scared but to a seasoned veteran like Zabuza he could tell Naruto was studying Haku's movements and trying to find his weakness's. Sasuke and Haku clashed with each other again with Haku holding off Sasuke's kunai with one of his senbon needles both of there arms firmly locked in place as they pushed against one another.

"You can't win." Said Haku as Sasuke smirked again.

"Why's that?" Asked Sasuke.

"Because I hold two advantages over you. One we are surrounded by water and two you only have one hand to defend with." Replied Haku flying through hand signs with his free hand shocking Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke before stomping the ground around him the water rising up then forming thousands of needles. Sasuke gritted his teeth as the needles flew at him before there was a minor explosion making Haku jump back but as the smoke cleared Sasuke was gone. Haku then looked up and found Sasuke was in the air before jumping back several times as Sasuke threw shuriken at him each one missing. Haku then charged but Sasuke slipped under his defense before kicking him back toward Zabuza who watched as he landed flat on his back.

"Impressive I've never seen someone keep up with Haku's speed like that." He said as Sasuke smirked again his kunai twirling on his finger as Haku stood.

"Damn fool doesn't realize this guy is toying with him." Murmured Naruto.

"All we want is the bridge builder just give him to us and I wont kill you." Said Haku as Sasuke scoffed readying himself. "I see, then you've made your choice." He said raising his hands in another hand sign. Ssauke suddenly felt the air around him start to get cold.

"Damn it." Murmured Naruto rushing toward Haku while throwing a kunai making Haku cancel his jutsu before deflecting it. He then turned as he heard a popping sound finding the kunai had changed into a clone it's fist coming straight at him making him stab the clone making it poof away before turning back to Naruto his senbon needle aimed at his head making Naruto lean back while sliding on his knees then shoving his hand upward hitting Haku's stomach making him double over and fall to his knees in surprise. Naruto quickly stood before slapping a small piece of paper on Haku's back then channeled chakra to it causing it to glow before Haku's arms and legs seemed to press closer to his body then fell over acting as if he were bound by ropes.

"That is slightly more impressive have a shadow clone disguised as a kunai and throw it at close range making Haku dispose of the clone before coming back to you and there was more power behind that punch then normal for a kid your age." Said Zabuza as Sasuke gritted his teeth in anger. "But what I'm curious about is if you really know how to use that wakazashi strapped to your side." He continued as Naruto looked at him placing his hand on the hilt.

"I do know how to use it and I must say it's an honor to run into one of the seven swordsman of Kiri my sensei talked highly of all your skills." Said Naruto making Zabuza raise an eyebrow.

"Tell me who your sensei was maybe I've heard of him." Said Zabuza as Naruto smiled.

"Hiko Seijuro." He replied as Zabuza's and Kakashi's eye's slightly widened.

"I see, so Seijuro found someone to replace his deceased student." Said Zabuza fully turning toward Naruto. "Let's make a deal boy you and me not as shinobi but as swordsman." He said as Naruto looked at him.

"I'm listening." He replied.

"We have a duel to the death if you win then you must promise on your honor that you will take care of Haku and of course the bridge builder will be spared however if I should win then I get the bridge builder without a fight from anyone else on your team." He said.

"You can't expect Naruto to agree to such a deal!" Yelled Sakura as Kakashi looked at Tsunade who nodded.

"You have a deal Zabuza." Replied Naruto as Sasuke growled in frustration.

"I take it you know the rules of the swordsmen's duel?" Asked Zabuza as Naruto nodded.

"No outside interference is allowed if someone intervenes on someone's behalf then the man that would gain the benefit of the interference forfeit's there life unless his or her opponent states other wise if a wager was made between both swordsmen and one of the opponents is aided by outside interference then the wager is forfeit unless both swordsmen agree that it is not." Replied Naruto as Zabuza nodded.

"Good, then let us begin." He said pulling his giant cleaver like sword from the holder on his back and holding it off to the side.

Everyone watched as Naruto and Zabuza stared at each other neither one of them blinking or taking there eye's off each other. Then in a blur Zabuza lunged forward making Naruto jump in the air before plummeting down to the ground quickly his sword drawn and coming down toward Zabyza's head but he was blocked by the flat of Zabuza's sword before being pushed back.

"Not bad. Ryu Tsui Sen correct?" Asked Zabuza as Naruto nodded while he sheathed his sword before pulling the sheath from his belt. Zabuza disappeared in another blur before appearing before Naruto his sword coming from the left looking to cut Naruto's head off to which Naruto Naruto quickly twisted his body before drawing his sword both blade connecting except Naruto's cut through Zabuza's sending half the blade whirling away from him but what Zabuza didn't see coming was Naruto's sheath which impacted with his side making him stumble back.

'Ryu Kan Sen Arashi combined with the Son Ryu Sen." Said Naruto as Zabuza grunted but Naruto could see the smile under the bandages around Zabuza's head.

"Well I'm done testing you now it's time to get serious." Said Zabuza before he felt something impact his body while Naruto's eye's widened. Zabuza turned to find a short man with short gray spiky hair wearing sunglasses and a suit smiling at him as two more men with crossbows kneeled next to him before firing but the bolts were knocked out of the air by Zabuza his eye's narrowed as he looked at the man. "Uzumaki Naruto your life is not forfeit due this outside interference however I ask that you keep your end of our bargain." He said as what looked like three dozen more men came up behind the man.

"I agree to honoring our wager and will uphold it." Replied Naruto.

"Kill the shinobi however leave the woman so that I can have my fun breaking them before selling them as sex slaves." Said the man smirking as Sakura looked at him while slightly shaking.

"Stand your ground Sakura and show some backbone." Said Tsunade as Sakura looked at her before nodding.

"Gato I'm going to take you straight to hell." Said Zabuza charging forward his sword cutting into the first of his men before it slowly began reconstructing it's self by absorbing the blood left on it.

Zabuza then cut into two more before two more stabbed him with pike's but were then cut down themselves as Gato quickly made his way to the back Kakashi, Sasuke and Naruto soon joining him as he continued slaughtering the mass of people then three crossbow bolts struck him in the chest as he neared the end of the bridge where Gato cowered for his life as he watched Zabuza raise his sword before bringing it down cutting Gato in half and partially imbedding it's self in the bridge. Naruto went back and removed the seal he had place on Haku before he got up and ran toward Zabuza as Tsunade ran over and checked him.

"Haku." He said as Haku kneeled next to him. "I want you to find your own dream to follow and forge your own path through this world." He said as Haku nodded while Tsunade sighed before shaking her head as Haku looked at her. "I left you in Naruto's care so I hope that you have a better life then the one I provided for you." He continued before coughing the bandages around his face turning red as tears began to streak down Haku's face. "I hope that when your time comes I can see you in the afterlife but then again demons don't go to where gentle souls like yourself go." He continued as his eye's closed while Haku began to fully cry.

"I know when his time comes you will indeed see him again." Said Kakashi as Haku laid his head on Zabuza's chest. Naruto dislodged Zabuza's sword from the bridge seeing that it had fully reconstructed it's self and that it looked as if it was brand new before walking back to Haku who had sat back up.

"It would be best for you to have it even if you don't use a sword you might find someone worthy enough to wield it who knows maybe you'll have kids of your own someday and they will want to wield it." Said Naruto as Haku took the sword from him nodding before wiping his tears away.

"I promise to find my own dream to follow and forge my own path Zabuza but I will not forget everything you've done for me either." He said standing before hugging the sword to him.

_Several Days Later_

Naruto and Kakashi found a place on Tazuna's property to bury Zabuza with Tazuna telling them that he would find an appropriate grave marker for him. The bridge was complete and Tsunade sent a report to Sarutobi informing him of what had happened before they departed for Konoha.

"Are you going to be okay Haku?" Asked Naruto as Haku looked at him before nodding.

"Why weren't you surprised that I was with Zabuza?" He asked as they walked while Naruto smiled.

"I made sure to meet everyone in the village including the ones that couldn't leave there houses and during the several days I was there I had never run into you so I was sure that you weren't from the village." Naruto replied as Haku nodded.

"What is Konoha like?" He asked as Naruto looked at him.

"I haven't been there in seven years so I don't know myself." He replied.

"Then I guess it's up to me to show you both around then." Said Sakura smiling as Haku smiled back.

End Of Chapter 2

A/N: Well there is chapter 2 hoped you liked it. I know I took the fight on the bridge a slightly different route but I thought it was a good way to introduce some of Naruto's kenjutsu skills and kudos to those who know who Naruto's kenjutsu sensei is. Don't forget to review and vote for Naruto's 2nd and 3rd wife on my profile and as always thank you for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank's for the reviews and as always I don't own Naruto or Ruroni Kenshin.

Rise Of The Namikaze

Chapter 3

Naruto sighed as Konoha's gates came into view while a feeling of nervousness washed over him. He didn't know what to fully expect after being gone fore seven years, would the villagers still look at him with hate or has his time away from the village made it so they would look at him with happiness. He wasn't the only one thinking over this question Tsunade had been ragging a letter war with her former sensei about telling the villagers the truth about what happened during the night of Naruto's birth she and Jiraiya had already told Naruto who his parents were and he had taken it pretty well even more so when they said his personality reminded them of his mother which only made him smile more. The small group stopped at the gate and got there papers checked before being ushered through. Naruto looked at all the people that they walked by as they in turn looked at him a semi look of shock on most of there faces.

_Konoha Hokage Tower_

Sarutobi looked up at the returned group before folding his hands as he stared at them.

"First of all I would like to congratulate our young Genin for completing there first B ranked mission and as such you will be paid for a B rank mission." He started as Sakura's eyes lit up. "Now then Haku I believe your name was." He continued as Haku nodded. "Normally a rogue shinobi entering the ranks of a new village has strict requirements however you find yourself in the unique position of coming to us as a free agent that has never been apart of a villages forces. As such I would require you to go through a test to see where your strongest and weakest abilities are at and you would be ranked on your performance then placed on probation. You are still going to go through this however a unique opportunity has presented it's self as our Chunin exams are coming up. Your test Haku is to compete in the Chunin exams and we'll see how far you get but since these exams are taken in teams you need at least one teammate to go with you so since Naruto and Tsunade speak so highly of you I will have Naruto team with you and have Jiraiya and Tsunade be your official sensei's." He said as Tsunade looked at him wide eyed.

"Hiruzen-sensei won't that put a huge target on there backs if word got out?" She asked as Hiruzen puffed on his pipe.

"Yes and if they can't over come that then they obviously need more training." He replied as Tsunade sighed before nodding. "I've already informed Jiraiya and he's waiting for you at training ground forty four." He said as Tsunade grimaced.

"Any particular reason why he picked that training ground?" She asked as he looked at her.

"He said something about survival training." He said as she nodded before walking away with Naruto and Haku following.

"Sorry Sakura I guess we're going to have to have that tour later." Said Naruto as she nodded while smiling at them.

"Tsunade remind Jiraiya that the chunin exams are exactly one month from now." Said Sarutobi as she nodded. "Now then Sasuke and Sakura you both are dismissed while I have a talk with your sensei." He said as Saskura nodded.

"I want to be transferred to Naruto and Haku's team." Said Sasuke as Hiruzen looked at him. "It's not fair that they get to train with two of the Sanin while I train with a sensei that's always late the type of training that Naruto get's is the type of training I should be getting and need to get." Said Sasuke as Sakura looked at him in shock.

"But what about me Sasuke we're a team aren't we?" She asked as Sasuke turned to her.

"No we're not. I've had to carry you this whole time because your to weak to stand on your own and I'm sick of it, you may have had the highest grades in class but when it comes to actual performance your the worst and all you do is hold me back." He said as Sakura began to tear up as Sasuke ran his hand through his hair. "Fuck it." He murmured before leaving.

"Not the kind of teamwork I was expecting from you Kakashi." Said Hiruzen as he looked at him.

"I've been trying but there are thing's that he's just dead set on doing." He replied.

Shizune sighed before placing her hand on Sakura's shoulder which was shaking as she leaned over smiling.

"Come on Sakura I haven't been to the hot springs in a while and I'd like some company." She said taking her hand and pulling her along with her.

"Now then Kakashi consider yourself lucky that I'm not demoting you and taking away your genin." Said Hiruzen as Kakashi nodded. "The only thing that's saved your ass is the fact that you're the only person left in Konoha that knows how to use the sharingan however should another incident like this happen again it won't be enough." He said menacingly as Kakashi gulped before nodding slowly.

_Training Ground Forty Four_

Haku and Naruto looked at the giant fenced in forest as Jiraiya stood in front of them.

"Now then this is training ground forty four other wise known as The Forest Of Death. This forest was created by the Shodai Hokage himself and the beasts that lurk with in are more dangerous then any you'll come across in any other part of the world. You two are to spend the next two weeks in here as a survival exercise with nothing but the equipment you have with you, you are not permitted to leave the forest and the tower at it's center is off limits." He said as both Naruto and Haku nodded. "Also I do have people watching you in there so if you try to cheat by taking the easy route like sneaking out or going into the tower then I'll know and you'll start this exercise all over." He continued as they both nodded again. "Now get going I have important business with Hiruzen-sensei." He finished as both boys jumped the fence and headed into the woods.

_Konoha Hot Springs_

Shizune and Sakura both sat in the water with Sakura having a slight blush on her face as she looked at Shizune then herself.

"Don't worry about it Sakura Tsunade was flat chested at your age to." She said as Sakura's face turned completely red while Shizune giggled. "Kakashi told me that your chakra control is unnaturally high for someone your age and that you would make a good medical or genjutsu kunoichi." She continued as Sakura looked at her wide eyed.

"Do you really think I would?" She asked as Shizune smiled again.

"I haven't had a chance to evaluate you but if you ask Tsunade she might take you on as her apprentice if she finds you worthy but I suggest you have a good reason to want to be a medic or she might not even look at you." Shizune replied as Sakura nodded.

"Thank's Shizune." Replied Sakura with a slight smile while Shizune nodded.

_Hokage Tower_

Hiruzen looked up from his paper work as Jiraiya came in making him raise his eyebrow.

"I thought that you would be continuing Naruto's training and evaluating Haku?" He asked as Jiraiya looked at him seriously.

"I got a report from one of my spies that's been keeping an eye on Orochimaru." He said as Sarutobi nodded for Jiraiya to continue. "He wasn't able to find anything about Orochimaru's upcoming plans however he said that he has a woman that he's been keeping in a coma in one of his labs and from the description it sounds a lot like Kushina." He said as Hiruzen narrowed his eyes.

"Do you trust this information?" He asked as Jiraiya nodded.

"We both know her body disappeared the day after the Kyuubi attacked what if she some how survived and Orochimaru was able to slip in and take her." He said as Hiruzen nodded.

"It's possible but what do you suggest?" He asked as Jiraiya looked at him.

"Get a small team of your most trusted ANBU and let me take them in to get this woman worse case scenario it's not her and we screw up one of Orochimaru's experiments anyway." He said as Hiruzen stroked his goatee in thought.

"Alright I'll assemble the team and you'll leave tonight." He said as Jiraiya nodded. "What about Haku and Naruto?" He asked as Jiraiya smirked.

"I told them they have to spend the next two weeks in training ground forty four on a survival exercise Anko is currently keeping an eye on them." He said as Hiruzen nearly choked on the smoke he was inhaling from his pipe.

"May Kami have mercy on those two poor souls." He muttered as Jiraiya left to prepare.

_First Day of the Chunin Exams_

Naruto and Haku walked up to the building where they were suppose to turn in there entrance papers only to come across a boy wearing a green spandex suit with his head band tied around his waist and tan leg warmers on his ankles. He had short black hair fashioned in a bowl cut and large eyebrows.

"I challenge you Uchiha Sasuke!" He yelled as Sasuke looked at him dumbly glad I don't garner that kind of attention mumbled Naruto as Haku nodded while they continued walking past the two while they fought before there was a large poof of smoke revealing a man dressed exactly like the boy sporting the same haircut and oversized eyebrows.

"Lee!" He shouted as the boy turned to him.

"Guy-sensei." He said as said man walked up to him.

"What have I told you about using that technique?" He asked as Lee looked down sheepishly.

Naruto and Haku quietly slipped by the group before moving to the stairs and climbing to the next floor only to run into a large group of genin. They both looked at the sign before shrugging it off and heading to the next set of stairs noticing the two men at the door to registration office looking at them as they proceeded before nodding at them.

When they got to the next floor they presented there papers before moving into the room that was to hold the second part of the exam only for Naruto to catch sight of boy with a large gourd on his back with short red hair a Suna headband wrapped around the strap that was holding the gourd. Next to him was a girl with blond hair tied into four pigtails wearing a white oversized shirt with a red obi wrapped around her waist and a large battle fan resting against her arm with a Suna headband wrapped around her neck. Finally next to her was a boy wearing black pants with a matching shirt that had a white outlined circle in the center with half of it's center colored yellow while the other half was purple and finally he wore a loose cap that made it look like he had animal ears with purple war paint around his face and eyes his Suna headband was attached to his hat.

"Hey Gaara, Temari, Kankuro!" Naruto called getting there attention as well as others.

"Naruto." Said Temari as the three of them walked up to him. "How've you been it's been what three years since you passed through Suna?" She asked as he nodded before looking at Gaara as they shook hands.

"Caught up on your sleep?" He asked as Gaara gave a small smile.

"Nearly." He replied in a monotone voice.

"How've you been Kankuro?" He asked as the face painted boy just growled.

"Don't think I haven't forgotten what you've done to my puppets." He said as Naruto snickered while Kankuro wrapped his arm around Naruto's neck before messing up his hair. "Best prank ever man and Temari got blasted by those paint bomb's to she had orange hair for a week." He said laughing as Temari growled at him.

"Who's your friend?" Temari asked looking at Haku.

"This is my teammate Haku." Replied Naruto as Haku smiled at them.

"I had no Idea that we would be running into you here Naruto has told me a lot about you three." He said. "But Naruto's description of your beauty doesn't do you justice Temari." He said as Temari looked at him not knowing whether to be mad or flattered. "Your a lot more attractive then he made you out to be." He continued as Temari's face turned completely red. Naruto turned slightly at hearing a slight commotion noticing that the rest of the rookie teams from Konoha had arrived and were now watching a teen with long silver hair wearing glasses and the standard Konoha shinobi outfit and was holding a large deck of cards.

"What else do you wish to know Sasuke?" The teen asked as he put a card back in the deck that had a picture of Gaara on it.

"I want to know more about Uzumaki Naruto." Said Sasuke as the teen placed a card on the floor before spinning it and a picture of Naruto appeared with a chart that was blank except for the one B ranked mission that he had done with Sasuke and his team.

"Interesting I don't seem to have anything on him he must be a recent entry sorry about that." He said as Naruto walked up to him with Haku behind him.

"There you are Naruto Kakashi-sensei wanted me to let you know that are teams are being placed together as a four man team for the exams." Said Sakura as Naruto nodded.

"Would've been nice if Jiraiya told us that otherwise we would've waited for you." He replied before his eye's settled on a girl wearing blue pants and a oversized white jacket that had fur trim. She had indigo eye's and short blue hair with two chin length bangs framing her face and lavender pupiless eyes. "Hey Hinata sorry that I haven't been able to come by to see you Jiraiya and Tsunade were really pushing me to be ready for these exams." He said as she smiled which made Haku's face turn completely red.

"It's alright Naruto we've all been busy preparing." She said looking at Haku who's heart seemed to have stopped as she smiled at him. "Hello I'm Hyuga Hinata." She said as Haku just stared until Naruto nudged him.

"Sorry I'm Yuki Haku." He said shaking her hand as Hinata giggled.

"Hey Sakura you can go ahead and have Sasuke I'll gladly take Naruto." Said a girl with long platinum blond hair that was tied into a high ponytail with one thick chin length bang covering the right side of her face and had green eyes. She wore a purple double slit skirt and a midriff high collard top with white arm warmers that went to her shoulder and white bandages wrapped around her thighs and stomach. "I'm Yamanaka Ino the most beautiful Kunoichi in Konoha." She said as Naruto snorted.

"Tsunade could argue that with you as could a few others." He said as Ino lightly laughed before wrapping her arms around him.

"Well then I'm the most beautiful Kunoichi in our age group." She said as Naruto raised an eyebrow before unwrapping Ino's arms from his neck.

"Actually I think Sakura and Hinata are just as beautiful as you." He replied as Ino's mouth hit the ground while both Hinata and Sakura blushed slightly at Naruto's comment.

"Hey I'm Akimichi Choji." Said a portly looking boy wearing a white scarf around his neck, a green short sleeved jacket with a white shirt underneath that had the Akimichi clan symbol on it, brown pants and hand wraps going up his arm. "This lazy looking guy next to me is Nara Shikamaru." He continued pointing to a boy with a pineapple shaped haircut with a gray vest, matching pants, and wore a fishnet shirt under the vest.

"Nice to meet both of you." Said Naruto as Shikamaru gave a shrug.

"I'm Inzuka Kiba." said a boy with a baggy gray coat that had fur trim and red war paint one each cheek that looked like fangs. "And this little guy here is Akaumaru." He continued as a puppy that was tucked inside the front of his coat barked at him.

"I'm Aburame Shino." Said a boy wearing round sunglasses with high collard white jacket that hid the bottom of his face and brown pants.

"Nice to meet you all as well I'm Uzumaki Naruto." Replied Naruto.

"I'm Yuki Haku." Said Haku.

"I didn't see either of you guys at the academy so did you come in late or did you guys graduate before us?" Asked Kiba while Naruto smiled.

"I've been out traveling the world while training my fist mission was when Tsunade and I were called in by the Hokage to help Sasuke's team with a mission that had gone south." He replied not noticing that a girl wearing a pink Chinese top with green pants and had her brown hair styled into two buns had looked at him when he mentioned Tsunade's name.

"Wow traveling with one of the Sanin and it was Tsunade on top of that you're pretty lucky." Said Kiba as Naruto smiled.

"Actually Jiraiya was my primary Sensei but Tsunade is my cousin she adopted me after finding out I had no parents and that we were actually family." He replied as Kiba whistled while the same girls mouth hit the floor then there was a poof of smoke revealing a man wearing a bandanna on his head and had multiple scars on his face. He also wore a black trench coat with a gray uniform underneath it.

"Alright everyone shut the fuck up and sit down I'm Morino Ibiki your proctor and from this point forward your worst enemy the papers that are being passed to you is a simple test on knowledge that all of you should know these volunteers to my left and right are here to watch for cheaters if you get caught three times you and your team are gone!" He shouted with authority as most of the people in the room gulped. "During the last five minutes of this exam I will ask you a final question if you answer it incorrectly it's an automatic failure and your out of the exam." He continued as he narrowed his eyes at everyone. "Now begin." He finished as everyone picked up a pencil.

_Twenty Five Minutes Later_

Naruto and Haku were finished within five minutes and had there papers turned over before relaxing as numerous teams were sent out of the room. They already knew from the rules that this was knowledge gathering exercise and cheating was in fact encouraged that's why if you were caught three times you were gone instead of once.

"Alright time for the final question." Said Ibiki standing. "Before I give you this final question if you wish to back out of this exam now's the time because it will only get harder if you make it past this test and as I said if you get this wrong then you're out so who's going to back out?" He asked staring intensely at the remaining teams before several just left making him look at the rest. "Anyone else?" He asked as no one moved.

"Then congratulations you all get to move on" He said as the window to his right shattered while a large black ball came through it only to unravel as two kunai imbedded themselves into the ceiling revealing a woman wearing a tightly knit fishnet body suit with a tan mini skirt and matching trench coat over it. Her hair lavender hair was tied into a short semi spiky pony tail with two chin length bangs framing her face. The banner behind her read "Here comes the second tests Proctor the sexy Mitarashi Anko."

"Hey Ibiki." She said as he came out from behind the banner.

"Your early Anko." He said as she slightly stuck her tongue out while grinning.

"Alright everyone the second part of the exam takes place at training ground forty four first thing tomorrow morning so rest up and be there at nine am sharp." She said before looking at Naruto and Haku who only groaned as there heads hit the table while she smirked at them.

_Konoha Hospital_

"Wh...where am I?" Moaned a woman with a round face, blue eyes and long red hair as she sat up in her bed. "I actually survived Kyuubi's attack?" She asked surprised while placing her hand on the spot where the giant fox's claw had impaled her finding a scar. "Naruto I must find my baby please Kami let him be alright I don't know if I could go on if I lost him." She thought getting up shakily while pulling the tubes connected to her arm out and started to hobble toward the door as it opened.

"Oh my Lady Kushina you're awake." Said the nurse rushing to her side. "You must return to your bed you haven't recovered from your ordeal yet." She continued as Kushina shoved her away.

"My baby I must find my baby I must make sure Naruto is alright." She said making it to the door only for the nurse to stop her again.

"Lady Kushina please you must return to bed." She said trying to force Kushina back into the room only to find herself being hoisted up by a vise like grip around her throat. She looked down and tried to gasp as Kushina looked at her. Her eye's had turned red with a slit in place of a pupil.

"I want my baby." She said firmly as the nurse nodded before Kushina set her down.

"I'll go inform the Hokage that your awake he'll bring Naruto to you." She said as Kushina nodded returning to her bed.

_Hokage Tower Ten Minutes Later_

"Excuse me Hokage-sama I received a message from the hospital that Lady Kushina has woke up and is looking for Naruto." She said as Hiruzen nodded sighing before getting up and flaring his chakra as an ANBU wearing a cat mask appeared.

"Please bring Naruto to the hospital Kushina has awakened." He said as she nodded vanishing.

_Thirty Minutes later_

"I don't want food I want my baby!" Kushina yelled throwing the tray of food out the door at the nurse.

"Please Lady Kushina he's on his way I assure you but you must eat something." Pleaded the nurse.

"Then bring me four bowls of salt ramen from Ichiraku ramen stand!" She continued to yell as the nurse quickly closed the door before sighing.

"Oh thank Kami your here." Said the nurse as Naruto and Hiruzen approached with Tsunade and Shizune following behind them.

"How is she?" Hiruzen asked as the nurse sighed.

"Fully awake and very impatient I've had to stop her from leaving several times, all she wants is to see Naruto." She said as Hiruzen nodded looking at Naruto.

"Well go on my boy she's waiting to see you." He said as Naruto turned the knob before entering the room making Kushina look at him.

"Naruto?" She asked as he nodded before being tackled to the ground in a hug. "Oh Naruto look how much you've grown." She said standing back up and pulling him to his feet. "You're looking more and more like your father I bet you must have a lot of girls chasing you." She said as Naruto looked at her smiling.

"I really wouldn't know Tsunade has been taking care of me for the past seven years and all I've been doing is training." He said as Kushina narrowed her eyes.

"How old are you now?" She asked as Hiruzen gulped.

"Twelve." Replied Naruto as Kushina turned back to Hiruzen.

"What about the other five years?" She asked Hiruzen as he began to sweat.

"Um he stayed with me until he was four then the council started to talk about having me removed due to the so called influence of the Kyuubi so I had to set him up with a apartment and a monthly allowance." He said as Kushina growled.

"Now now Kushina you can castrate him later you still need rest." Said Tsunade as she and Shizune dragged her back to her bed before Tsunade ran a diagnostic on her.

"I see that you're a Shinobi Naruto so who's you Sensei?" Asked Kushina as Naruto looked at her.

"Um as it turns out I've inherited the same super strength Tsunade has so she's been helping me in keeping it under control but Jiraiya has been my primary Sensei." He said as Kushina nodded.

"That's good to know." She said happily as Tsunade finished before looking at her.

"You seem fine all you need is some food and a few weeks bed rest." She said as Kushina groaned.

"But I want to spend time with Naruto." She said as Tsunade shook her head.

"That's alright I need to take the second part of my chunin exam tomorrow anyway." He said as Kushina's eye's watered again before she wrapped him in another hug while starting to suffocate him between her large breasts.

"Your already taking your first chunin exam! I've missed so much of your life!" She wailed as Naruto flailed his arms about while his face turned blue.

"Kushina let the poor boy breath.' Said Tsunade as as Kushina let Naruto go before rubbing the back of her head sheepishly.

"Sorry." She said as Naruto waved her off.

"It's fine unfortunately I have to go get some rest for the exam tomorrow." He said as she nodded before he hugged her one more time then left.

"Now then Hiruzen." She said as he looked at her before gulping.

"Wait Kushina just hear me out before you do anything drastic." He said pleadingly.

"Alright. You have two minutes." She said as he nodded rapidly.

"As you know when I first determined my successor I had a choice between you and Minato." He said as she nodded. "As you know Minato just barely squeaked by you." He continued as everyone listened to him. " Right now I need to find a new replacement and I want that person to be you." He finished as Kushina just blinked at him.

"Are you serious?" She asked as Hiruzen nodded.

"You know Konoha's laws just as well as Minato not to mention you attended all the meeting's with him and have even taken over for him on a few occasions." He said as Kushina nodded before closing her eye's in thought. "The council could really use someone like you in the lead I've also let the civilians have a little more power then they should have." He said as Kushina nodded.

"I see so you want me to clean up your mess." She said as Hiruzen sighed before nodding. "Alright then I'll do it." She said smiling as Hiruzen sighed with relief but also had a feeling of dread as he looked at her smile.

End Of Chapter 3

Thanks for reading and don't forget to review and vote for Naruto's 2nd and 3rd wife on my author profile the polls will be closed as of 11 Pm EST November 10th.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Naruto or Ruroni Kenshin.

Rise Of The Namikaze

Chapter 4

Nauto, Haku, Sakura, and Sasuke stood with the remaining teams near the main gate leading into training ground forty four.

"What do you two think Naruto?" Asked Sakura as she looked around with a worried look in her eyes.

"These guys are genin like us but some stand out that could be more of a problem then others." Thought Naruto looking around. "He first eyed a trio of genin from Kusa while two of the men didn't seem much of a threat the third and most feminine looking one of the group seemed off to him. The next team though that caught his eye was also from Kusa but the only thing that caught his attention was the red haired genin in there group she seemed younger then them by a couple years which met she was either a prodigy or someone made sure to push her to graduating with the current team she was with. She had shoulder length hair that was spiky and unkept on the right but straight and neat on the left. She had red eyes with glasses and wore a tan shirt that was partly open showing fishnet underneath it. "They all should be watched." He said as Sakura nodded to him.

"Alright everyone listen up each of your teams will receive a number and either an earth scroll or a heaven scroll. Your task is to collect one of each scroll and report to the tower in the center of the woods." Said Anko as everyone listened. "You have one week to complete this task if you open either of the scrolls you will be disqualified and kicked out of the exam." She continued as everyone continued to listen. "Now come up and fill out your team form and get your scroll once everyone is in front of there designated gate it will open and you can begin." She finished as everyone began to line up at the five different covered tents.

_Fifth Teen Minutes Later_

Naruto and his team stood at the gate sour expressions on there faces as Haku held an earth scroll, next to him was Sakura who also had an earth scroll in her hand.

"This fucking sucks." Murmured Naruto. "Just because we're a four man squad means we have to get two heaven scrolls." He said as Haku smiled.

"Relax Naruto we spent two weeks in here it shouldn't be hard to get what we need." Said Haku as Sasuke and Sakura both gawked at them.

"You've already spent two weeks in here?" Asked Sakura as Naruto nodded.

"Jiraiya told Haku and I that it was for a survival exercise but we weren't aloud near the tower." He said.

"So dose that mean you don't know how to get there?" Asked Sasuke as Naruto snorted.

"Haku and I scoped the place out from a distance can't help running into it when your spending two weeks in here." Replied Naruto.

"What can we expect to see in there?" Asked Sakura.

"Tigers as big as bears and poisonous insects the size of tigers all of them dangerous." Replied Haku as Sakura gulped.

"Plan's simple we get our scrolls as quickly as possible and head for the tower." Said Sasuke as Naruto nodded in agreement.

"Unfortunately the forest is vast so running into anyone could take some time." He said as the red light of there gate went green and the door opened followed by the four of them rushing inside.

_Later That Day_

Naruto and the others had set up a camp with Haku taking up the first watch while Naruto went to get some water.

"Man this sucks I was hoping I didn't have to see this place again." Thought Naruto before jumping to the side as a huge snake the size of a small building rushed out of the trees at him. He then took a wide stance as he placed his hand on his sword while the snake lunged at him again. Naruto rushed forward his form nothing but a blur as he drew the wakazashi and ran down the side of the snake with it before it went poof. "Shit." He thought as he began to sweat there was only one person that he had heard of that had snakes as summons and he prayed that this was some new guy with the contract and not the person he was thinking about.

_Back At The Camp_

A giant gust of wind suddenly blew through the camp catching Haku and the others off guard and making them scatter as trees were blown away.

"What was that?" Asked Sakura as Haku and Sasuke looked at each other.

"That was a jutsu." Said Haku as a man with long black hair and matching eyes appeared. She wore a tan top that turned into two lapels, green pants, and a wide brimmed hat.

"Hello there you have a earth scroll do you not?" He asked as Haku looked at him.

"No we don't we lost our scroll." He said calmly while the man looked at him.

Sakura recognized the man as someone Naruto had been studying longer then the other participants in the exam and it made her nervous.

"This Shinobi is highly skilled more so then a normal genin." Thought Haku as the man smiled.

"Then this is a wonderful opportunity for you isn't it?" He asked holding up a heaven scroll. Then his tongue stretched out and wrapped around it before he stuffed it into his mouth swallowing it. "If you want this scroll you'll have to put your lives on the line." He continued while Sakura, Haku, and Sasuke inhaled sharply as a wave of killing intent washed over them.

Haku started panting as he fought off the effect his eyes wide before he closed them finally able to gain back control. Sasuke just stared blankly as what looked like kunai came flying toward him imbedding themselves in his face and torso his blood spraying everywhere. Sakura's whole body was shaking as she saw the same vision her entire body paralyzed with fear as the man smirked at them his long tongue licking his lips as Sasuke bent over and emptied his stomach onto the ground. Haku had noticed though that Sasuke's eye's had turned red with two tomoe marks inside them as the man smiled before drawing his kunai and throwing them at them. Haku quickly lifted Sasuke and Sakura under his arms and ran from the man as fast as he could.

"Who ever this man is he is no genin." He thought before creating several bushins of himself carrying Sasuke and Sakura and sent them off in different directions. One of them headed to the forest floor making it seem like they were going to hide while he ran toward the tower. After ten minutes Haku landed on a nearby branch thinking they were a good distance away. Sakura and Sasuke had both recovered before looking up at him.

"Haku what was that? Who was that?" Asked Sakura her eye's showing fear as Sasuke leaned against the tree they were in before gulping down the entire contents of his canteen.

"I don't know Sakura but I think we lost him I made several bushin that will hopefully throw him off our trail." Replied Haku as Sakura let out a sigh of relief before her eye's widened.

"Kami what about Naruto if he goes back to camp and that man is still there he'll be killed!" She said panicked as Haku motioned for her to keep her voice down.

"Don't worry about him he knows when and when not to pick a fight." Replied Haku. "Besides that little confrontation seems to have activated Sasuke's Sharingan." He said as Sasuke's eye's widened before he took his headband off to look at his reflection in the metal plate on it.

"Sasuke behind you!" Yelled Sakura as a large snake as big as an adult human dropped from the tree above him. Sasuke quickly jumped back as Haku threw several senbon while he and Sakura jumped back to another tree Sasuke already on another branch several trees to there right.

"Did you really think it would be that easy?" Asked a voice as the side of the snake split open revealing the man they had been running from. "But I must applaud your use of the bushin not many genin use such a simple deception anymore." He continued while silently clapping.

Then his body started coiling around the tree branch like a snake as he started making his way toward Sasuke rapidly but then quickly unwrapped himself and leapt to a branch near Sasuke's tree before looking across at another tree.

"Ah Naruto finally joined us I see." Said the man as Naruto looked at him.

"Never thought I'd be running into you Orochimaru." Naruto replied as the man smiled. "Damn it this is bad I can't even hope to match this guy I can't even come close to touching Jiraiya or Tsunade when they're fighting seriously." He thought.

"My my how did you ever guess?" The man asked as Naruto tightened the grip on his sword.

"I've heard a lot about you from Tsunade and Jiraiya." Naruto replied as Orochimaru's smile widened.

"I see so you know both my former teammates and they still speak highly of me I'm honored." He said as Naruto snorted.

"It's more like they loath you." Naruto replied while watching as Orochimaru bit his thumb then wiped his blood across a tattoo on his left wrist. "Haku get ready to move we need to get the tower as fast as possible." Yelled Naruto as Haku nodded.

"I can't let you do that Naruto I'm here to asses the capabilities of the young Uchiha here." Replied Orochimaru as a large plume of smoke appeared before two snake heads shot through it one at Naruto the other at Haku and Sakura.

Naruto looked at the snake before rearing his fist back and punching it in the snout stopping it and causing it to fall to the ground before it shook it's head. Naruto then leaped down at it his sword drawn as he fell then landed while performing a downward slash making it's head spilt in two.

Haku quickly flashed through hand signs before opening his mouth as a jet of water came out of it hitting the snake in it's snout causing it to stop and shake slightly giving Haku enough time to get himself and Sakura clear. He then threw a kunai at the snakes eye hitting it and causing it to start flailing around violently.

Sasuke stared at Orochimaru while spinning a smaller version of the windmill shuriken in his hand which he then launched at him. Orochimaru easily dodged the attack but his eye's widened when he saw a wire was connected to it causing him to look behind him just as the shuriken came around at his face. Sasuke watched patiently hoping he had hit but paled when Orochimaru turned his head the shuriken in his teeth. Sasuke then smirked as he flashed through hand signs before he sent a stream of fire down the wire which he had in his mouth. When the flames cleared Orochimaru was still standing there with part of his face burned off revealing part of a second face underneath the burnt one.

"Very good Sasuke you are indeed more talented then Itachi." Said Orochimaru as Sasuke's eyes widened.

"What do you…AHHHH!" Sasuke screamed as Orochimaru appeared behind him his fangs sinking into the base of Sasuke's neck then jumped away as Naruto appeared nearly decapitating him. Naruto then grabbed Sasuke before leaping away as the giant snake that Haku had hit crashed into there tree knocking it over before it disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Haku Sakura let's go!" Naruto yelled as Haku and Sakura quickly followed him.

"Hmm…Uzumaki Naruto I foresee you becoming a problem in the future." Thought Orochimaru as blood dripped from a cut on his cheek.

_One Hour Later_

"Damn it it's going to be dark soon." Thought Naruto stopping on a branch as Haku and Sakura did the same. He looked back at them finding that Haku seemed winded but Sakura looked exhausted and he didn't blame her the events over the past hour and half were something that would mentally and physically drain anyone. Now that he thought of it he was pretty tired himself. "Alright let's find a safe place to make camp." He said as Haku nodded while Sakura gave a look of relief.

After ten minutes of searching Sakura had found a space big enough for all of them under the roots of a giant tree. Naruto took first watch as Haku examined Sasuke with Sakura's help. Sasuke seemed to be in a lot of pain with a high fever but what puzzled Haku was a strange tattoo made with three tomoe marks that was over the bite mark.

"Sakura could you please grind these herbs for me then mix it with some water then pour it down Sasuke's throat." Haku asked as she smiled before nodding while Haku went over to Naruto. "There's a strange mark over the area he was bit and he has a high fever maybe it would be best for you to look at it." He said as Naruto nodded while they switched places.

"Not good." Thought Naruto as he looked at the tattoo. "This must be that curse mark Jiraiya told me about." He continued to think as Sakura crawled up next to him with the medicine Haku had her make while Naruto moved to the side.

Outside The Camp

"There they are." Said a boy with his head wrapped in gauze his left eye the only visible part of his face. He wore a gray long sleeve top with a gray and black scale pattern scarf around his neck and matching pants. On his right arm was a large metal gauntlet with multiple holes and a tan fur like mane covered his whole back.

"Come on Dosu let's take them right now." Said another boy with gravity defying black hair as he looked at the gauzed wrapped boy. He wore a tan oversized short sleeve shirt with a black obi wrapped around his waist and the same scarf and pants as the other boy.

"Shut up Zaku we stick to Orochimaru's plan." Said a girl with shin length black hair that was tied at the bottom with a ribbon. She wore a sleeveless gray shirt with a gray vest similar to what a jonin would wear and had a scarf wrapped around her neck that was the same as her teammates with a matching miniskirt and pants..

"Kin's right Zaku we'll attack at dawn." Said Dosu as Zaku crossed his arms in disgust.

_Morning_

Naruto watched the area around there camp carefully analyzing everything. He had felt three chakra signatures last night and they were hiding themselves well but he could still feel them.

"When do you think they'll make there move?" Asked Haku.

"Any minute." Replied Naruto as he waited patiently. "We'll deal with these small fry take there scroll if they have one then move on to the tower." He continued as Haku nodded.

"Should we wake Sakura?" Haku asked looking back at the sleeping girl.

"No we can handle this." Naruto replied as Haku looked at him.

"What if it's Orochimaru?" He asked as Naruto shook his head.

"He would've struck last night." Replied Naruto as Haku nodded before looking up as three figures appeared in the clearing making him and Naruto step out from under the tree.

"We're here for the Uchiha." Said Dosu as Naruto and Haku sized them up.

"All three look to be genin level but then looks can be deceiving." He thought as his eye's shifted to Haku who nodded at him.

"Sorry he's resting maybe we can entertain you." Replied Naruto as Dosu rushed up to him while raising his gauntlet. Naruto moved out of the way easily but stumbled slightly as he disoriented.

"Naruto your left ear." Said Haku as Naruto raised his hand to his ear and touched it before pulling it away finding blood.

"It's useless to dodge our attacks because we use sound waves for our techniques." Said Dosu proudly as Naruto smirked.

"Neat trick unfortunately it wont work on someone like me." He said as Dosu cocked his head to the side confused. "You see ever since I was a little kid I've been able to heal from any wound within an hour if it's pretty bad. As we speak my hearings getting better." Naruto replied as Dosu smirked under his bandages.

"Let's put that regeneration ability of yours to the test then." He said charging forward before Naruto disappeared then appeared behind him.

"Let me show you what the power of wind can do." Said Naruto before thrusting his open hand into Dosu's back making his eyes go wide as he felt himself being enveloped by wind.

"AHHH!" He screamed as his cloths were shredded with cuts and lacerations appearing all over his body before he fell to ground.

"Fucking bastard!" Zaku yelled raising his hands showing a hole in each palm. Haku quickly launched two senbon needles which flew into the holes. "What the fuck!" Yelled Zaku as his arms bugled before cuts appeared in them making him scream in pain as his arms were nearly torn to shreds.

"These two are to much." Thought Kin as she noticed Naruto turn toward her then she felt herself freeze in place as she stared into his eyes. She couldn't move she couldn't speak all she could do is stare as he started to walk toward her. She started to shake as he stopped in front of her. "Please don't kill me you can have our scroll I just don't want to die." She said as tears welled up in her eyes as Naruto raised his hand then flicked her in the forehead sending her flying back slightly as she fell flat on her back.

"These three are wearing the same headband insignia as Orochimaru." Said Haku slicing Zaku's throat open with a kunai then went over and put Dosu out of his misery.

"You can come out Sakura." Said Naruto as she came out from behind one of the large roots while Naruto slung Kin over his shoulder.

"Naruto what do you plan to do with her?" Asked Sakura as Naruto looked at her.

"Let's put you to the test Sakura it's time to see if you really have what it takes to be a Kunoichi." Thought Naruto before looking at Haku who raised an eyebrow. "Well Sakura she is an enemy Kunoichi so we'll have to turn her over to the T and I department but I cant let such a fine piece of ass just slip through my fingers so I'll have a little fun with her first." He replied as Sakura looked at him.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked nervously.

"Let me put to you in simple terms. I'm going to rape her Sakura I'm going to rape her until she gains consciousness and then I'll continue until her mind breaks." He said as Sakura's eye's widened while Haku narrowed his eye's at him. Naruto looked back and gave him a look that said he wasn't serious. "Maybe Haku will join me." He continued as Sakura looked at Haku.

"Truth be told I've never had the chance to be with a girl before." He said as Sakura looked at him in disbelief as Naruto pulled a kunai before unzipping Kin's vest exposing the gray shirt under it.

"Stop Naruto this isn't like you!" Sakura yelled as Naruto smirked.

"Really Sakura and how well do you know me?" He asked as Sakura fidgeted knowing that she didn't know him that well but Shizune had told her how kind and good hearted he was which conflicted with what she was seeing. "Why don't you go see to Sasuke and let me and Haku have our fun." He said while fondling Kin's breast as he smirked.

Sakura just looked at him before gritting her teeth then running at him while drawing a kunai. When she reached him she slashed at his face while he narrowly dodged before she grabbed Kin and jumped back as best she could while holding her close to her, her kunai pointing at Naruto.

"Stay away Naruto and you to Haku I'm not going to let you take advantage of this girl." Said Sakura as Naruto raised and eyebrow before standing and walking toward her.

"What are you going to do to stop me Sakura." He said stopping in front of her as she slashed him while stepping back but Naruto stepped forward this time catching her arm as she swung at him. Naruto looked at her eyes and saw there was a fire of determination in them a fire that until now she hadn't had. Naruto smiled softly at her before loosening his grip and backed away. "I'm proud of you Sakura." He said as she looked at him bewildered.

"What do you mean?" She asked as Naruto smiled at her.

"Shizune told me because of Sasuke's little rant you felt uncertain about whether you had what it really took to be a Kunoichi." Said Naruto as Sakura looked at him shocked. "So capturing this enemy Kunoichi gave me the opportunity to put you to a little test." He continued. "Sakura despite knowing that Haku and I are stronger then you and that this is a prisoner that had the intent to kill you, you stood up to us and did everything you could to try and protect her. You showed us that you still have what it takes but you have to work hard if you really want to be a Kunoichi." He said as Sakura blushed slightly at his praise.

"Thank's Naruto." She said as Naruto slung Kin over his shoulder again before looking at Haku who smiled before nodding his approval.

"What's going on." Asked Sasuke as he stepped out from under the tree with a slightly dazed look in his eyes.

"Nothing Sasuke we're getting ready to move out to the tower." Said Naruto as Haku's smile got bigger.

"Look what I found on this guy." He said holding up two heaven scrolls.

"Well how lucky are we?" Asked Naruto taking one of the scrolls as Sakura smiled.

_Several Hours Later_

Naruto and his group could see the tower and the clearing it sat in ahead of him which made him smile as they all sped up.

"AHHHHH!" Came a scream making Naruto and the others stop.

"Sounded like a girl." Said Naruto as Sasuke frowned.

"The towers right there who cares what's happening to another team." He said as Naruto looked at him.

"I care, it might be one of the other teams from Konoha." He said taking off to where he heard the scream while throwing his scroll to Haku. "You guys get to the tower I'll check it out." He said as Haku nodded.

Naruto quickly rushed through the trees before stopping as he came across a squad of Shinobi from Ame slowly circling a red haired girl her teammates laying on the ground near by. Naruto recognized the redhead as the younger girl that he had saw at the beginning of the exam.

"Hey why don't you guys pick on someone your own age!" He shouted making the trio look upward as he jumped down before rushing forward and punching one of the Ame Shinobi in the stomach making him double over then proceeded to duck under another's attack and driving his elbow into the boys abdomen bringing him down as well. The last Shinobi held up his hands in surrender as Naruto motioned for the girl to come to him. "Let's go." He said as she nodded while blushing as he lifted her and ran toward the tower. "What's your name?" He asked as he neared the tower door.

"Karin." She replied as Naruto nodded.

"It's nice to meet you Karin I'm Uzumaki Naruto." He said as she smiled while her face turned even redder.

End Of Chapter 10

A/N: Thanks for the reviews so far guys and for voting but I'm not going to spoil who our first and second place winners are the only thing I'm going to say is that they tied for first and that they're the same two who won on my previous poll. Don't forget to review and thanks again for reading. In regards to a beta I'm still looking hopefully I'll find one soon.


End file.
